


Stone Cold

by pikachucutie17



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Lots of Angst, Strong hints of Tipo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachucutie17/pseuds/pikachucutie17
Summary: The battle of the panda villages versus the jombies goes horribly wrong. Why was Po so cold? Tigress refused to let it end like this.





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> An angst AU I wrote before KFP3 came out. Torturing my faves is my passion.

Tigress panted, taking the briefest of moments to observe the battle around her. Despite their rushed training, the pandas were doing well against the jombies. She spotted Li Shan taking one down to the ground while an elderly panda kicked the fallen warrior in a place that would make any man cry. Nearby, Mr. Ping provided a group of children with a batch of dumplings. They eagerly swatted the incoming jombies with the fresh food, sending them backwards. A surprise group rolled down the hill, hit the statues, and sent them stumbling backwards towards the cliff.

Tigress darted around the tall figure that loomed in front of her. She swept her leg across the ground, striking the gorilla’s knees and bringing him down to the ground with a _thud_! She bounded over to the shaken jombies and thrust her legs into their guts one after the other. They slipped and tumbled down the rocky mountainside, far away from the village.

The children cheered enthusiastically, surrounding Tigress in moments. They chanted ‘wow you’re so cool!’ and ‘thank you for taking down the green dudes’ over each other, leaving Tigress quite flustered. She was not used to such unbridled praise, even from Po. Lei Lei expertly climbed up her back to cling to her neck.

“Stripey Baby, you’re my hero! Let’s go take down more of the bad guys!” she squealed, holding her prized doll in the air. Tigress smiled at her determination, a small laugh bubbling in her chest. It would be difficult for her to leave this child when she returned to the Jade Palace. But she had to focus on the battle at hand. No one was safe yet.

“Let’s go,” she commanded. The small children let out a whoop and rushed at their next opponent “Remember what we taught you, kids! And hang on tight, Lei Lei.”

“Mmhmm!” she confirmed, digging her claws into Tigress’ coat.

As she leapt in between a fallen panda and a jombie, she momentarily flashed back to the misty bridge. She and Po had a momentary spar to remind him how to use the Wushi Finger Hold. Surely that would work against Kai. Before she could say anything reassuring, the panda residents arrived to wish Po strength. He thanked them for everything and hugged his fathers, promising them that he would make them both soup after the battle was over. Mr. Ping sniffled and Li patted the distraught goose on the back, biting back his own tears. Tigress met Po’s eyes as he walked towards her. Fear flickered across his face before being replaced by a different emotion entirely. She had no time to decipher it before he enveloped her in a bear hug. His warm fur pressed against hers as he held her close. She leaned her nose into his shoulder and clung to him.

“Take care of them for me, Tigress,” Po whispered.

“Until you return,” she promised.

Neither one moved, both unwilling to let go. Finally, fate parted them. Po squeezed Tigress’ paw in his own. She did not release her grip until he was out of arm’s reach, their fingertips brushing as he walked towards the village entrance.

As another jombie fell, Tigress could see everyone’s energy beginning to wane. Many pandas sank to their knees, trying to catch their breath. She could handle long, drawn-out battles, but it was difficult for these inexperienced fighters to keep up with the essence of past masters.

“Keep fighting everyone. Don’t stop until Po defeats Kai!” she called out, keeping up their morale.

Suddenly, laughter rang throughout the battlefield. The unnerving kind that silenced everyone and sent chills up spines. Jade mouths unhinged, allowing Kai’s voice to be heard by all.

“Take a look, everyone! Your Dragon Warrior is here to fight,” Kai declared. The jombies evaporated and floated as orbs towards the cliff. All eyes followed them and widened in horror.

“Lotus? _Lotus_!”

“ _Po!_ ”

His green eyes were glazed over, unblinking and emotionless. Po’s once furry and plump body was now hardened and reflective. Behind him stood Kai, towering over his conquered warrior. He reveled in the shocked expressions on everyone’s faces. His head swiveled and he locked onto Tigress. Every hair on her body bristled, a growl rose in her throat.

“Did you really think your precious Dragon Warrior was going to stop me? Now he is mine to control,” Kai said smugly, resting one of his swords over his shoulder.

Tigress flexed her claws.

“Lei Lei, get somewhere safe,” she said under her breath. The girl hesitantly slid down to the ground, still clinging to Tigress’ robe.

“Stripey Baby?” she whimpered. “What happened to Cuddles?”

“You were somewhat of a nuisance before, but once I’ve captured your chi, then there will be no one left in my way before I take this entire village as my own,” Kai declared, pointing his sword at the striped warrior.

Tigress let out a roar and flew at him, her robe ripping out of Lei Lei’s hold.

“Bring her to me,” Kai said, tilting his head at the Dragon Warrior. Po’s eyes narrowed and he stepped forward.

He blocked Tigress’ strike intended for Kai with his own paw. She gasped. His touch was cold. She had felt his living hand not an hour ago. Now he was gone. Snapping out of it, she flipped over his head to go for Kai’s throat. A harsh whip of her tail pulled her back. She met the ground and rolled in time to dodge his incoming belly flop.

As they met each strike with one of their own, Tigress felt the urge to call his name. She bit her tongue, knowing her words could not reach him. Her red and gold eyes glanced at the amulets hanging around Kai’s waist. One in the shape of the yin and yang dangled on the end of the chain.

_Po._

Turning her back to Kai, she faced Po once more. He charged at her headfirst. Gripping his shoulders the moment he got close, she rolled on her back and sent his heavy body flying into Kai. The bull stumbled backwards and waved his arms about to keep his balance. Tigress wasted no time in racing at him and reaching for her the chain. The tip of her claw brushed the Yang before the cold hand wrapped around her wrist, tugging her away from Po. She broke his hold with a spinning kick. As she turned for the amulet, a fiery burst shot through her chest.

Looking down, the jade blade stuck out of her. Her skin began to crystalize, the heat of pain replaced by a numbing sensation. Tigress’ vision began to dim.

“No.”

“You know, your name was the last thing he said before the jade consumed him. Now it’s your turn,” Kai said, leaning over her. He pulled his sword out of her and watched as she crumpled to the ground, clutching at the infesting wound.

Breathing heavily, she could hear the cries of the pandas, terrified at her imminent doom. Craning her head, she could see Bao holding back a distraught Lei Lei. Tears streamed down the girl’s face as she watched her hero begin to fade.

Tigress lifted her eyes to the jade Po standing before her. He looked down on her without a flicker of emotion. Tigress felt her heart crack in two.

“Forgive me, Po. I failed you,” she uttered. Before the jade claimed her, she could swear she saw him, black and white, with tears in his eyes.

_Forgive me._


End file.
